betajam_efb57fandomcom-20200216-history
Rat
Rat is the eighth position on the Cyn Clock. Rats are known for being very clever. For example, rats use the color code #136F75 for their text, which when changed to base 36, spells "RAT1". The typing quirk of rats is overly simplifying words and not including punctuation. For example, the previous sentence would say "þe tpng qrk of rts is ovrl smplfyng wrds nd nt ncldng pnctatn" as shown. Their tags are abbreviated like their text is (i.e. Toumoukat would be called tmr for TouMou"Rat"). Typing Quirk Rats will replace all "th" with þ and replace all greek letter names with the Greek letter itself, using whichever letter doesn't look like a basic Latin letter. Any words that sound like they're saying a letter (i.e. be, oh, see, are, you) will be replaced with the corresponding letter. Abilities Rats have elemental trails. Water, Fire, Ice, Light, Toxic, and Dark have the trails of their corresponding elements, however Mirror, Space, Normal, Rock, Air, and ∞ are different. Mirror deflects projectiles off their skin, Normal, Space, and Air have no effect in an Earth-like environment, Rock causes the ground level to rise or sink (depending on which the rat wants it to do), and ∞ has all abilities (Fire/Water/Ice/Rock/Toxic/Light/Dark/Mirror). In addition to this, rats have elemental bites. Toxic is a venomous bite, Water causes water intoxication, Ice makes the target have a severe cold, Fire makes the victim have a severe fever, Air causes oxygen toxicity, Rock causes upset stomach and poisons the victim, Light causes the victim's blood vessels and skin to glow, Dark causes the skin to look darker around the blood vessels, and Mirror makes the skin of the victim slowly become transparent and very fragile. Normal has no extra effect and ∞ affects the victim with upset stomach whilst poisoning the blood, supersaturating blood cells, and makes the victim glow and turn transparent and fragile. Any light shined on the victim will not go through, but they aren't a giant human-shaped 3D shadow. Cyn Name A rat's Cyn name and tag are determined in special ways.The Cyn name is usually their name followed by -at. There are a few exceptions, however. If their last name starts with a P, then it is followed by -'k'''at. The vice-versa is also true. If their last name starts with a K, then it is followed by -'''p'at. If their first name ends in k, p, r, t, a, e, i, o, or u, the Cyn name is spelled differently. If it ends in k, r, or p, the Cyn name is their first name minus the last letter followed by the first letter of their last name then -at. The only exceptions to this exception is if their last name starts with K, R or P. Then, the last name rule applies. If their last name starts with R, the letter is replaced with "v". If their first name ends in t, then the Cyn name is their first name minus the last t followed by the first letter of their first name (unless it is r) then -at. If the first name ends in -at but not -rat, then their first name is their Cyn name. If their first name starts with r and ends with -t, then their Cyn name is their first name followed by -at. If the first name ends in -a, -e, -i, -o, or -u, the Cyn name is their first name followed by the first letter of their last name then -at. Tag Name Unlike every other Cyn, the tag for rats are a bit different. The tag is an abbreviated version of their name used in chat. It uses an all lowercase version of the first letter of each syllable except the last syllable. It is always ended with an r. There are a few exceptions, however. If their name is only one syllable (i.e. Mat being Mat, which would be m), then it is their Cyn name as the first letter, their last name's first letter as the second letter, and r as the last letter. If two people have the same name, then the oldest will use #136F75 as their color code, #136F76 for the second youngest, #136F77 for the third, and so on. Rats are able to tell the difference in the rat colors a lot better than the other Cyn. Extra Rat Information * Rats are on the 8 on the Cyn Clock. 8 is also the position of the Toxic rank. * Transforming from human to rat Cyn will mean you burn up food a bit faster, but you don't have to eat as much because of your smaller stomach. However, when you transform back, you have the same volume ratio of food to stomach, so that small amount lost may cause a lot more hunger in human form. * Changing from a rat back to a human requires a slightly larger space that a human could fit into. So if one were trapped in a cage, they would need to escape the cage to get back to their human form. * Due to their small size and clever wits, rats also sometimes serve as Cyn doctors. Also, due to their small size, they are most likely to be forcefully reborn, sometimes on accident. * The royal rats that are known are Toumoukat (tmr), Karitoumou (ktr), and "Putin". They are all in the Pudy family. Category:Cyn